


Put a Hand To My Cheek and Wake Me From This Deadly Njghtmare

by TwistedLittleLemon



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedLittleLemon/pseuds/TwistedLittleLemon
Summary: James is always there to soothe Remus' nightmares.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148669
Kudos: 21





	Put a Hand To My Cheek and Wake Me From This Deadly Njghtmare

James rolled over in his sleep, head colliding with his boyfriend's bare back. He snuggled closer, arms wrapping around Remus, pulling the taller man impossibly closer. 

It was a few hours later when James woke, this time he was pushed to the edge of the bed with Remus led star-fished in the centre, half on top of James himself. James didn't need to look out of the window to see that it wasn't yet morning. He could hear the whimpers resounded through his boyfriend's body and the shaking that took over his sleeping form.

After swiftly reaching to his bedside table and table and pulling on his rectangular glasses, James rolled over so he was facing Remus. 

"Rem," James murmured, gently placing his hand against the werewolf's cheek.

"Remus," he repeated when Remus showed no sign of waking. 

Wrapping his arm around his lover's waist, James sighed, pulling Moony closer to his chest as he realised that he wouldn't be able to wake him.

It was a long ten minutes for James, who was trying his best to soothe Remus, stroking his hair, rubbing circles on his waist, until eventually Remus woke with a start. He turned in James' hold, placing his head in the crook of James' neck.

"Nightmares again?" James mumbled, weaving his fingers between Remus' curly locks.

Remus looped his arms around James' waist and slowly, the couple fell back asleep — this was if course to only be woken by three-year-old Harry Potter two hours later.


End file.
